Queen Chrysalis (Darker Version)
Queen Chrysalis 'is one of the main anatagonists of ''My Little Pony Friendship: Friendship is Magic. ''She appears as a DLC third-party character for ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. ''Her in-game rival is Dark Gumball. Arcade Opening TBA Rival '''Name: 'Dark Gumball 'Reason: '''TBA '''Connection: '''Both of them have a lot in common. Both of them come from fan fiction comics(although Chrysalis originates from a TV show). Both of them can shape shift, and both once known as imposters in thier series. Both of them can shape-shift(although Dark Gumball can only turn into Gumball), and both have somone they want to seek revenge on and kill them(Dark Gumball wants to kill Gumball, and Chrysalis wants to kill Twilight). Also, both of them are known to be dead at first, but somehow survive. Ending TBA Gameplay *'Neutral - ' *'Side - ' *'Up - ' *'Down - ' *'Neutral(Air) - ' *'Side(Air) - ' *'Up(Air) - ' *'Down(Air) - ' ' ' *'Neutral - ' *'Side - ' *'Up - ' *'Down - ' *'Neutral(Air) - ' *'Side(Air) - ' *'Up(Air) - ' *'Down(Air) - ' ' ' *'Neutral - ' *'Side - ' *'Up - ' *'Down - ' *'Neutral(Air) - ' *'Side(Air) - ' *'Up(Air) - ' *'Down(Air) - ' Throws *'Left/Right - ' *'Up - ' *'Down - ' Supers *'Level 1 - ' *'Level 2 - ' *'Level 3 - ' Quotes from All-Stars *'When Selected **''"Ahaha!"'' **''"Behold! The changeling queen!"'' **''"I will make you the food for my changelings!"'' *'Pre-Match' **''"Fool!"'' **''"Shall we?"'' *'Item Pick-Up' **''"This is more than I ever dreamed of!"'' **''"This should help me."'' **''"Have the changelings ever bared this?"'' **''"Just what I need!"'' **''"This belongs to me now!"'' **''"Will this feed my changelings?"'' **''"This makes me stronger!"'' **''"This belongs to a queen like me!"'' **''"It's mine! All mine!"'' **''"What will you do now?"'' **''"Considered this evil."'' **''"I've wanted something like this ever since I was small."'' *'When Using Supers' **TBA *'Successful KO' **''"Fool!"'' **''"Can't you see that the wedding's over?!"'' **''"My changelings had thier feeding!"'' **''"You were saying?"'' **''"It is really lucky for a girl like me to have it all!"'' **''"Hahaha!"'' **''"Shall I feed again?"'' **''"What? Is that all?!"'' **''"Worthless!"'' **''"This simply IS the perfect day!"'' **''"Nothing can stop me!"'' **''"Is that all?"'' **''"You're not even trying!"'' **''"Want more?"'' **''"Can't you see that I've won already?"'' **''"My changelings want more!"'' *'Respawn' **''"Prepare to be feed on!"'' **''"Changelings! Defend your queen!"'' **''"No! I refuse!"'' **''"Never again."'' **''"My changelings will feed on you!"'' **''"You WILL be my food for my changelings!"'' **''"I WILL not let ruin this perfect day for me!"'' **''"How dare you!"'' **''"This isn't what I wanted!"'' **''"Nothing can stop me! Nothing will!"'' **''"I am Queen of the Changelings! I cannot lose!"'' **''"You WILL bow before me!"'' **''"I'll destroy you!"'' **''"Know me as you queen!"'' **''"I shall make you kneel before me!"'' Intro's, Outro's, and Taunts Intro's TBA Outro's TBA Taunts TBA Costumes TBA Unlocks Icons TBA Backgrounds TBA Minions TBA Trivia TBA Category:My Little Pony Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Character Ideas Category:Villains DLC Pack